Yours
by Lily Natsumi
Summary: Serie de cuatro one-shots basados en las canciones: Sorayume (Sueño falso), Sora no mokuo (Atravez del cielo), Confession (Confesión) y Thanks (Gracias) enfocadas en los sentimientos de Shion Sonozaki hacia Satoshi Houjo.
1. Sueño falso

Todos los personajes aqui mencionados pertenecen a la serie Higurashi no naku koro ni, creado por Ryukishi07 y 7th Expansion.

Las canciones son interpretadas por Yuzuki Kaori, la letra y el arreglo musical pertenece a sus respectivos autores.

* * *

><p><strong>Sueño falso<strong>

-¡Los he matado a todos!-corría entre la lluvia y la maleza, entre la soledad y la locura.-¡Los he matado a todos!-repetía sin cesar, envuelta en la oscuridad de la noche y a la luz de la luna se da cuenta del verdadero significado de sus palabras.

Sola, la lluvia gotea sobre su cuerpo rígido dejando brotar de su garganta un desgarrador grito, mira sus manos, en ellas puede observar cientos de gotitas de sangre derramada por ella misma, perteneciente a personas que ama.

¿Cómo es que llegue hasta aquí? Se pregunta observando el sendero cruelmente trazado que se abre detrás de ella, repleto de lágrimas, sufrimiento y dolor, realizando sacrificios en nombre de una persona que jamás la perdonara… que nunca regresara. Buscando respuestas en lugares equívocos, respuestas que era inexistentes.

¿Cómo poder regresar? Caminar sobre los pasos dejados sobre el tormentoso destino, emendar errores, sanar heridas…

¡Si tan solo tuviera otra oportunidad! No cometería todos aquellos actos sin sentido, confiaría en los demás, perdonaría y caminaría hacia el futuro manteniendo el pasado dentro de su corazón, como lo que era… un recuerdo. Shion se deja caer sobre el lodo, ensuciándose, hundiéndose en las tinieblas de aquella cruel pesadilla.

Escucha detrás de ella pasos sobre mojado, ojos que la miran acusadoramente. Shion se paraliza, sabe que no hay otra persona que la pueda observar de aquella forma, no hay nadie más que le recordase en aquella intangible presencia sus pecados cometidos. "Lo siento" parece que reza el viento "Lo siento" escucha murmurar a los arboles.

-¡Por favor!-grita corriendo, sumergiéndose en el bosque-¡Devuélvemelos! ¡Regrésalos a todos!-le grita a la luna, quien con pena brilla sobre ella-Prometo ser una mejor persona-se levanta y camina despacio mirando hacia el frente, la lluvia cae con más fuerza-¡Confiare en la gente! En mi familia… en mi hermana. ¡Pero por favor!-sus pies están al borde del precipicio, a un paso de caer.-Dame otra oportunidad-suplica lastimosamente.

Despacio, poco a poco, se deja caer inevitablemente. De espaldas a la oscuridad, mirando a la luna observa en su luz a la persona que más ha querido en mucho tiempo, la persona por la que cometió esos horribles crímenes, aquella que le sonrió con alegría hasta en el último momento.

-Satoshi-logra decir, cerrando los ojos esperando el nuevo mañana, un nuevo mundo donde no canten con melancolía las cigarras.


	2. A través del cielo

**A través del cielo**

Los días pasan con rapidez, la rutina me envuelve de manera drástica, como si fueran olas del mar, tibias y brillantes. ¿Podre encontrar la dulzura de la vida en aquella rutina? Tu rostro sonriente frente a mí me dice que sí, me das la mano y sonrió, en ti esta la respuesta que buscaba.

Porque sin importar que la ambición nos haya separado, seguimos siendo hermanas, reflejos en el espejo… gemelas. Confiando la una en la otra para no fallar, caminaremos hacia el futuro juntas.

"No estoy sola", me repito sin cesar, recordando tus palabras y la sensación de tu cuerpo tibio abrazando al mío. "No estás sola" te digo en un suspiro acariciando tu rostro.

He dibujado un precioso mundo en mis sueños, donde la tristeza y la maldad no existen, ¿Recuerdas? Como cuando niñas regresemos a ese lugar, rodeado de luz y calor, olvidemos el pasado y cantemos, porque nadie nos separara ahora.

-Mion- te digo despacio, con una amable y bondadosa sonrisa levantas el rostro-Estaré aquí siempre para ti-lo digo en un susurro, ensanchas tu sonrisa aúnmáshaciéndome muy feliz. Recostadas sobre el pasto suave del verano, veo pasar las nubes, una nueva y hermosa oportunidad se abre ante nosotras.

Compartiendo risas con nuestros amigos, buscando la felicidad, olvidando el cruel pasado, amoldando el presente a nuestro antojo porque el destino nos pertenece. La posibilidad de un mundo feliz es nuestra. No debemos romper aquellos lazos que con trabajo y sacrificio hemos forjado, no debemos olvidar lo que significan las sonrisas y las lágrimas, ya que de hacerlo podremos caer en el abismo de la locura.

"Cierra los ojos y escucha, el sonido de la felicidad está a nuestro lado. Disfruta de su reconfortante sonido y entrégate a ella… olvida y deja fluir los recuerdos", me dices, y me entrego a ti, a tu voz, olvidándome de la soledad.

"Porque sin importar que haya cosas que no puedas realizar sola, siempre tendrás manos amigas que te ayuden" tus palabras penetran dentro de mi corazón haciendo eco en mi cabeza. Abro los ojos despacio, la magia de la esperanza brilla sobre mí.

Ahora lo sé, no hay nada por qué temer…


End file.
